Problem: Daniel did 99 jumping jacks at night. Omar did 28 jumping jacks in the morning. How many fewer jumping jacks did Omar do than Daniel?
Solution: Find the difference between Daniel's jumping jacks and Omar's jumping jacks. The difference is $99 - 28$ jumping jacks. $99 - 28 = 71$.